


Blooming Day

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy EXO, M/M, Spring, implied baeksoo - Freeform, yixing is god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: Spring was here, and Baekhyun's heart blossomed once again.





	Blooming Day

Seconds ago, it was all darkness, but now, soft specs of light turned everything into the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Not that he had seen anything else. That was his first vision, an endless universe of dark purple and soft specs of white that formed constellations. He didn’t even understand how he already knew all those names, but it was all there.

It was warm where he stood, it was soft and cozy like the womb of a mother.

 

—Hello. —A soft voice startled him, and he tore his eyes from around him, looking around to understand where he was. He stood in the hands of a much bigger being, he smiled down at him and was so comforting. —I know you must be still confused. —He man said again, and his constant smile created dimples on his cheeks.

 

His eyes blinked repeatedly, trying to focus around him. He saw the hands around him, holding his tiny body as if it was a flower. But all around, there was only the infinity of the universe.

 

—You just woke up, so it’s normal to be confused. —His hands tightened a little, not constricting, but comforting. The tiny man then leaned against one finger, embracing it with his thin arms, squishing his soft cheek against the soft finger. The bigger man laughed softly, using the finger to rub gently at the tiny one’s face, making him even more relaxed in his hand.

 

—Your name is Baekhyun —The big man said, moving gently, still holding Baekhyun’s whole body between his own hands. —You are a fairy, a very special one. —He went on, using one of the pads of his finger to brush his soft pink locks back. Baekhyun didn’t complain but let out a soft sound. —You are a plum blossom fairy, you will bring joy to many people. —He smiled again, pulling his hands closer to his face, to look closer at the tiny fairy.

 

Baekhyun looked up, shying a little, stepping back until he could rest his back against the man’s fingers. He was beautiful to look at, Baekhyun could tell he wasn’t a star, or a planet, but he wasn’t anything less than.

 

—Don’t worry little one, I’ll take you to your tree in a second. —He said, pressing his cheek gently against the tiny man, Baekhyun opened his arms to hug the cheek. It was soft and warm, he wished to stay like this forever.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

When his eyes fluttered open again he wasn’t floating in space anymore. The warmth of the man’s hand was still with him, he still stood there, holding him. Now they were in a field of many trees, the sun shone brightly above them.

 

—Isn’t spring just beautiful, my little Baekhyun? —He whispered, eyes closed and face up, as he felt the breeze run against his skin and letting the light touch it like a caress. His eyes were dark and filled with stars, Baekhyun noticed. That man was the universe, and he held him as a precious being. —I really hope you enjoy your new home. This tree has another fairy already, he will take good care of you.

 

The man reached his hands up, touching a branch. Baekhyun climbed out of his hand all by himself, but still missing the touch. He wished to be longer in the presence of such magnificent being, but as the breeze shoot the flowers and Baekhyun closed his eye briefly to resist the wind, the man went away.

 

 

 

—You must be the new fairy. —A voice came from above and seemed to be talking to him. —Up here! —He said again, and Baekhyun looked up. Another fairy, dressing an adorable pink attire sat in a small branch, waving his hand. —Do you need help up? Your winds still seem not to have bloomed…

 

Baekhyun didn’t even realized he had wings. They were thin as petals, resting against his shoulder blades. The other fairy looked so much more experienced, hopping from his branch to go down and reach Baekhyun.

 

—Hey Kiddo. —He said, round eyes of a kitten, chubby cheeks and soft hands that held Baekhyun’s face. —Come with me, I have some clothes waiting for. Today is windy, it’s not good for your health to be in the cold.

 

Minutes later he was inside the tree, wearing clothes that fit him a little weird, but were good. They smelled like Minseok and plums and felt like a good hug. Baekhyun was still fascinated by the pink locks on Minseok’s hair, how they seemed much brighter than his own.

 

—I hope you’re excited for spring! We’ll have a lot of work to do, but it will be fun. —Minseok said, helping Baekhyun tie his tiny boots. He felt so small in that body, that he started to question slightly, if he was at his right size.

 

—I-I… —Baekhyun forced himself to try and speak, despite Minseok insisting that it was normal for a fairy to start talking just a couple weeks after blooming day. —I am, Baekhyun.  
  
Minseok smiled at the name, hugging his friend right after. —I know you are. —He whispered, tightening his arms around him even more. —Now let’s get going, we hate to be at the oak tree by night time, for the annual meeting.

 

 

 

Baekhyun sat silently beside Minseok, watching all kinds of fairies gathering around. They all sat in an auditorium-like place, divided by hair color. Some were blue, others were green, red white, pink or black.

 

—White fairies are wild flowers. —Minseok explained. —Blue fairies are berries, and green are weed and grass. —Baekhyun watched them talking with each other, all sporting beautiful smiles. —The red ones are roses, tulips… Some others. They work really hard and are really pretty. —Minseok blushed at that, and Baekhyun noticed, also taking note of a certain red-haired fairy that waved at their direction. Minseok only waved his hand shyly.

 

Baekhyun loved the colors. There were purple haired fairies as well, and yellow ones. It was like a whole rainbow, but out of all, he focused at the black-haired ones. They looked shy and introspective, but polite.

 

—They are mushroom fairies, and herbs as well. —Minseok said, nudging Baekhyun in the ribs with his elbow. —There’s one of those who was eager to see you. —He said, pointing discretely to a shaved head fairy that looked around, as If he was trying to find someone in the crowd.

 

Baekhyun felt weird seeing him, he felt familiar, and made him want to smile.

 

—That’s Kyungsoo. —Minseok said, smiling softly. —Why don’t you go say hi? He missed you.

 

But how come he was missed. Had he been here before. It all did seem familiar, the voices, the touches. His memories were confused.

 

—Yixing didn’t explain it to him. —Another voice from behind called both fairies attention. It was a white-haired fairy, he seemed gentle, ethereal almost. —He did the same to me. —He went on, touching Baekhyun’s shoulder gently. —I’m Junmyeon.

 

—Why wouldn’t he? —Minseok questioned, furrowing his eyebrows as he made space between them to let Junmyeon sit. —I figured Baekhyun would be confused, that was why I explained things to him. But completely forget? Why couldn’t Yixing just give his memories back?

 

—He forgets sometimes. —Junmyeon shrugged. —You know he has way too much on his head, to stop and make us remember everything. We can help, though. —He touched Baekhyun’s hand softly. —We will help you to remember, ok?

 

Baekhyun nodded and smiled. It made more sense now, how everything was so familiar.

 

His eyes drifted as magnets to the black fairies, only to find Kyungsoo staring right at him. He held in his lips the biggest smile, it felt like stars in the universe.

 

He still couldn’t remember what they might have had, but he remembered all the love. Baekhyun held Junmyeon’s hand harder, smiling even more, as the joy in his chest rose as well.

  
It was ok, he had time to remember. Spring was here, and his heart blossomed once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm exhausted. Like physically and mentally. So I'm sorry this didn't translate perfectly to what I thought of making (?) I'm forgetting how to english sorry.
> 
> I'll just briefly explain if anyone got confused, Baekhyun suffered an accident (which I chose to believe that he fell from his tree, just cause) and Yixing took him back to fix him up, but he forgot to give his memories back completely. So Baekhyun still remembers feelings, but not everything is clear.
> 
> I'm sorry for this, really. I wish I had more energy to make it bigger and better. I might revisit this sometime, and expand this universe.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
